Tu vois c'est possible
by Sophie-Hope
Summary: Et si malgré la guerre et les horreurs une histoire d'amour était possible... "Nous rêvions d'être heureux et bien tu vois c'est possible..."


**Chapitre 1**

**Hermione se réveilla en sueur... Il était 3h du matin, d'ici quelque heure elle serrait à bord du Poudlard Express et pour la première fois depuis six ans elle ne ressentait pas la joie de revoir ces amis, l'excitation de retourné dans ce lieu qui était devenu comme sa deuxième maison... Le monde magique ne lui manquait pas.. bien au contraire il s'y était passé trop de chose... Elle se souvint de l'année précédente, du calvaire que leur avait subir Ombrage, de la bêtise du ministère mais surtout de la mort de Sirius... Cette homme qu'elle avait admirée, il avait réussi a redonner le sourire a Harry il leur avait montré à tous que le monde n'était pas si noir mais maintenant elle ne savait plus que penser... Il était mort et c'était comme si avec lui tout espoir était partit...**

**Mais ce n'était pas ce qui lui faisait le plus mal, elle avait tenté pendant tout l'été de soutenir Harry mais de toutes les lettres qu'elle lui avait envoyé aucune n'avait reçu de réponse. Elle savait qu'il souffrait, ils souffraient tous et elle aurait aimé être la pour lui mais il semblait imperméable a toutes ces tentatives. **

**Ron non plus n'était plus le même... Après la mort de Sirius ils s'étaient rapproché tout les deux peut être par tristesse surement pour ne pas souffrir seul mais sa avait été presque pire... Après Sirius c'était Charly qui était mort et Ron n'avait pas supporté la disparition de son frère... Il avait perdu son grand frère et avec lui tout ses repères. Il en avait voulu a Harry de ne pas avoir été la, d'avoir été trop concentré sur son propre chagrin et à moi d'avoir trop tenté d'aider Harry... Ron avait toujours était égoïste. **

**Ginny aussi avait souffert car à peine avait-elle réussi a percer le mur qui entourait Harry qu'il s'en été aussitôt forgé un autre. Elle était folle amoureuse de lui et elle aurait pu l'aider, ils auraient pu se soutenir l'un l'autre après avoir perdu un être cher mais ses tentatives furent tout aussi vaines que les miennes...**

**Finalement Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en vouloir a Sirius, en ces temps de guerre sa mort n'avait fait que les éloigné les uns des autres... Les faire devenir des étrangers, les affaiblir...**

**Cela faisait dix bonnes minutes qu'ils étaient dans le wagon et ils n'avaient échangés rien d'autre que des banalités , ces mots que l'on dit et auxquels on répond sans en penser quoi que se soit que l'on réserve d'ordinaire à des personnes que l'on connait à peine.**

**Hermione Granger, Ronald et Ginny Wealsey, Neville Londubat, Luna Lovegood et Harry Potter ces cinq enfants a qui la vie en avait déjà fait trop voir se tenaient dans ce wagon pourtant alors qu'ils avaient pris l'habitude de passer au dessus des difficultés ,de garder le sourire malgré tout aujourd'hui c'était comme si leur jeunesse c'était envolée. Leur wagon d'ordinaire rempli de rire était aujourd'hui sous un silence de mort. Ce fut Ginny qui brisa le silence la première:**

**« Alors c'est parti pour une autre année hein ? »**

**A ce moment j'ai cru que Harry allait se lever et la frapper, comme a nous tous il lui semblait inconcevable de passer une année de plus sans Sirius. Tout dans son regard inspiré la peur pourtant Neville trouva le courage de répondre **

**« Ouais... une autre année comme les autres... Peut être pire mais je l'espère meilleure... Mais nous devons rester les uns avec les autres... Que Sirius ne soit pas mort en vain... » Nous attendions tous figés la réaction d'Harry réfléchissant nous même à ce que venait de dire Neville. Et quant Harry répondit ce fut comme si nous répondions tous d'une même voix**

**« Tu à raison Neville, nous devons poursuivre notre vie comme avant , nous ne devons pas montrer à l'ennemie que nous avons été affaiblis, nous devons continuer à nous battre coute que coute, nous lui devons bien ça.... »**

**Après cela il y eut un grand silence mais pas le même silence gêné. Puis petit à petit les conversation reprirent timidement d'abord puis plus franchement si bien que lorsque Drago Malefoy entra il ne remarqua rien de changé , nous étions tous en train de rire comme avant mais au fond nous savions que l'on faisait semblant, que quelque chose entre nous s'était brisé**

**« Granger , McGonagall veut nous voir dans le compartiment des préfets en chef »**

**Tous virent le visage de Ron se décomposé, il n'avait pas été choisi comme préfet en chef et redouté de savoir qui l'avait été à sa place **

**« Tu veux dire que c'est toi l'autre préfet en chef?!.... »**


End file.
